Lost and Found
by CedricXHarryIsTheSmex
Summary: Serena's life is turning up side down. the scouts kicked her out her parents have been in accident. she now wants to kill her self. wait who are these new scouts? read and find out yourself you lazy wallnuts ! :P r&r! completed!
1. lost and found chapter one

Chapter 1  
  
The day started out normal. Serena woke up late and arrived late at school. She forgot to do her homework last night and got a detention for it.  
  
Serena- But Mrs. H!!!! I swear I forgot my text book in my locker!!!!!  
  
Mrs. H- I'm sick and tired of all your excuses Serena!!!!!! Now sit your bum down, you're staying here until 4:30pm.  
  
Serena- (sits down) 'oh just great.....Ray and the girls are going to kill me for being late' (looks at clock) 'what am I suppose to do for 1 hour!!!'  
  
Mrs. H- Serena instead of sitting there day dreaming, why don't u do your homework for once and catch up  
  
Serena- yes Mrs. H 'Wow I think she can read my mind'  
  
It took Serena 45 minutes to do all of her homework (wow I never knew she can do it opps sorry back with the show)  
  
Serena- (walks up to the teachers desk and hands in all of her homework) here Mrs. H I'm done all of my homework  
  
Mrs. H- (smiles) very good Serena ... you see I told you, that u could do all your homework if you put your entire mind to it  
  
Serena- May I go now??? Please?  
  
Mrs. H- no Serena I'm sorry a detention is a detention........ Serena I've noticed for the past months your grades have been going down....... Are there any problems at home that u need to talk about?  
  
Serena- no Mrs. H everything is fine 'either then the part that I have to save people's lives every day why because I'm Sailor Moon!!! The only good thing about this job is the sexy tuxedo mask'  
  
Mrs. H- ok.....if you are sure then you may leave.  
  
Serena- Yes thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Serena ran out of the school building in a big rush she ran across streets without even looking if cars were coming  
  
Serena- 'Ray is really going to kill me!' oomph- ! Serena bumped into someone and fell back on the floor  
  
Serena- oh I'm so... sorry! (gets up)  
  
Serena looked up and she saw a man with ocean blue eyes and dark black hair  
  
-it's ok ....just next time watch where your going .......meatball head hey that name suits you  
  
Serena- what did u call me!?! I try to be nice to you all you can call me is meatball head!!! Why you... You... You JERK!!!  
  
-'aw she's so cut when she's mad' is that all you can come up with?  
  
Serena- I have no time for this  
  
Serena walked away from the stranger and finally made it to the steps of ray's temple. She walked up the steps and found no one there.  
  
Serena– huh? They must have started the meeting with out me.  
  
Serena walked up to the door and slightly opened it and heard the conversation  
  
Ray- I'm sick and tired of Serena always being late!!! (slams hand on the table)  
  
Amy- but Ray, Serena must have a good excuse for being late  
  
Ray- Amy why do you always defend Serena? You even know that she can't be our leader anymore.  
  
Amy-but-  
  
Mina- she does have a point Amy with the way Serena's acting we're never going to find the moon princess.  
  
Ray- I think we should kick Serena out. All who agrees say I.  
  
Lita, Mina- I!  
  
Ray- all who doesn't?  
  
Amy- ME!!!  
  
Mina- then its settled Serena is no longer our leader and Ray is our new one. ^.^  
  
Serena was shocked. Her friends have betrayed her. Tears started to well up in her eyes. The only person that did not betray her was Amy ... her only true friend left. But Serena knew that Amy would join them soon. Serena got up and ran towards the park. She sat on the bench and silently cried. When she finally looked at her watch it was 8:30pm. And everything was dark.  
  
Serena-'I hate my life I despise it ........ I better go home before mom kills me too' why must everything bad happen to me??  
  
Serena got up and started to make her way home. Every thing was dark and cold. Especially her face as her tears strolled down her cheeks.  
  
-hey baby why are you crying??  
  
Serena turns around and found a old fat drunk man looking down at her  
  
Serena- uh....I'm ...not *sniff* crying (wipes face and backs away)  
  
-(grabs Serena's arm) come on baby stay with me I'll show you a really good time  
  
Serena- no its ok ....I better be going now ......  
  
- No you little bitch you're not going anywhere any where!!!  
  
Serena- AHHHHHHHHH!!! Some HELLLP ME!!!!!!!!  
  
- (puts the other hand over Serena's mouth) if you scream I swear ill kill you!  
  
The man pulled Serena into a dark valley. He tried to rip up her clothes but Serena bit him on the hand .the man yelled in pain and let go of her. Serena ran as fast as she could out of the valley. She ran 10 minutes straight without stopping and finally made it home. She was shaking like crazy. She unlocked the door and got inside the house.  
  
Serena-(sits on the floor) mom.. I'm home!!  
  
No one answered and the house was all dark and quiet  
  
Serena- 'huh? That's strange no on seems to be home' (gets up and wipes tears)  
  
Serena walked in to the kitchen and found a note on the counter. She opened it and read:  
  
Serena I your father and Sammy went out to go visit your aunt Alice we'll be back soon.  
Love mom ^.^p.s food in the stove and Trunks will be home at 9pm Serena- I'm not hungry..... I feel dirty by what that man tried to do to me ......  
  
Serena shook slightly and walked upstairs. She took a shower. She came out and dressed in her light blue pj's with bunnies on them. Her stomach started to hurt. She was still upset with her friend ..... No wait her SCOUTS. (Knock knock knock) some one started to knock on the door  
  
Serena- huh? I wonder who can that be..  
  
Serena walked up to the door and opened it and found 3 police officers  
  
1st cop- hi you must be Serena Black?  
  
Serena- yes...  
  
2nd cop- hello Serena I am officer John and one on my left is officer Paul and the one next to him is Fred ...if you don't mind we need to ask you a couple of questions.  
  
Serena- um... sure why don't you come in and sit?  
  
2nd cop- thank you  
  
The officers walked past by Serena and took a seat on the couch  
  
Serena- Do you want anything to drink? Coffee? Water? Juice?  
  
1st cop- no thank you we're fine the way we are...... now Serena how old are you? And do you have any other siblings?  
  
Serena- ok I am 17 years old. I have 2 brothers one of them is Sammy he is 12 years old and my older brother is Trunks and he is 19  
  
3rd cop- ok good since you have an older brother we don't need to find a guardian for you.  
  
Serena- I'm sorry what are you talking about?  
  
There was a (click) of keys and some one walked in  
  
Trunks- hey Sere Where's..... (Looks at police) what's going on?  
  
1st cop- you must be Trunks Black ...am I right?  
  
Trunks- yes I am .... And may I ask why are you here?  
  
3rd cop- we have terrible news about your parents. Serena- what happened to them??  
  
2nd cop- I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents and little brother were in a terrible car accident about 3 hours ago.  
  
Serena- WHAT!?!?!?!?!  
  
Trunks- are they ok??  
  
1st cop- (sigh) both your parents died and you little brother is in critical condition at sunny brook hospital.  
  
Serena- NO! NO! NO! This can't be true! You all are lying!!!! (Runs upstairs) 


	2. lost and found chapter two

Lost and found Chapter two  
  
1st cop- Trunks we want to be sure that we can rely on you for being their guardian??  
  
Trunks- of course officer...  
  
3rd cop- we need you to go to the police station on Tuesday to fill out some papers.  
  
Trunks- sure ill be there.  
  
1st cop- we must be off now nice meeting you trunks.......and we're terribly sorry for the loss  
  
The officers got up from the couch and left the house. Trunks locked the door. He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. A few tears welled up in his eyes. He blinked them away determined not to cry. Especially since he's a guardian. (Ring ring) the phone started to ring.  
  
Trunks- (picks up the phone) hello?  
  
-hey trunks!  
  
Trunks- oh.... Uh hey ... Darien  
  
Darien- you why do you sound so blue? A girl turned you down??  
  
Trunks- my parents.....just died in a car accident......  
  
Darien- oh sorry ...to um hear that ...... is there anything I can do?  
  
Trunks- I don't know what to do Darien I have to be a guardian for my sister and lil bro..... That means I have to leave school and get a job.......AHH! Why me!?!?!  
  
Darien- first of all calm down....I'm here to help you..... Do you want me to go over your house???? Ill bring my sister for her to talk your sister....  
  
Trunks- ummm. Ya sure I better go check on Serena  
  
Darien- alright I'll be there in like 15 minutes. Bye see you later.  
  
Trunks- ok bye (hangs up) I better go talk to Serena Trunks walked up the stairs to Serena's room  
  
Trunks- (knocks on door) Serena can I come in??  
  
((Silence))  
  
Trunks- (opens door) Serena? OMG Serena!!!!  
  
To be continued.......... CLIFF HANGER  
  
Thanks to the readers that read my story!!!! Im sorry but I only like writing stories like this the other way is too long. As you can see it's my first fic ever!! Ill update soon! 


	3. lost and found chapter three

Lost and found chapter 3  
  
When trunks opened the door, he found Serena on the floor bleeding. She had cut herself in the wrist. And blood was goosing out rapidly  
  
Trunks- Serena what did you do????  
  
Serena- just leave me alone!!! I want to die!! I hate my life ITS FUCKING MESSED UP!!! I JUST WANT IT TO END!!!  
  
Trunks- (walks to Serena and gets a cloth and wraps it around her wrist) please Serena you can't give up just yet, think about Sammy he needs us! You can't just give up yet.....  
  
Serena- you don't understand trunks what I have to go through every single day of my life. (Starts to cry)  
  
Trunks- please Serena your not alone im here for you...... if you have any problems im here for you. No matter what.  
  
((Ding dong))  
  
Trunks- that must be Darien and his sister. Come let's go downstairs. Darien can look at that cut since he's studying to be a doctor. For now keep pressure on it.  
  
Serena- (sniff) okay (sniff)  
  
Serena and Trunks walked out of the room and down the stairs. Serena walked to the TV and turned it on while trunks opened the door.  
  
Trunks- hey Darien... come in  
  
Darien- hey trunks.... Oh this is my sister Rina.  
  
A girl walked in through the door. She had long brown hair and aqua eyes. She was dressed in all black. And had her hair tied up. ((She's the same age as Serena))  
  
Trunks- hi nice to meet you Rina.....my name is Trunks.  
  
Rina- nice to meet you too ....Trunks ...... 'Wow he's hot'  
  
Trunks- come in my sister is in the living room. Oh and Darien I need you to look at a cut on her wrist for me.  
  
Darien- alright.....  
  
Darien, Rina and Trunks walked into the living room. When Serena looked up she was shocked.  
  
Serena- it's ....its.... its you THE JERK!!  
  
Darien- hey you're the little meatball head girl  
  
Trunks- okay you guys lost me...... have you two meet before? ?__?  
  
Darien- ummm... well sort of we had an accident today.  
  
Serena- he called me MEATBALL HEAD!!  
  
Darien- hey you called me a jerk so we're both even.  
  
Rina- (laughs) you.....haha....both...remind me of .....Haha...5 year old kids  
  
Darien & Serena- HEY!!! That's not funny  
  
Trunks- she does have a point though. (Starts to laugh)  
  
Darien- okay let me see you wrist Serena.  
  
Serena- no! You're going to make it worse.  
  
Trunks- come on Serena he's a well trained student doctor  
  
Serena- Trunks you know how much I hate doctors!!! They scare me!!  
  
Rina- by the goddess Selene this girl is hopeless!  
  
Serena- what did you say!?!  
  
Rina- nothing....nothing at all... 'Darien why did you bring me here?'  
  
Darien- I promise Serena I won't be rough... ill try to be gentle.... Trunks do you have any rubbing alcohol?  
  
Trunks- ya  
  
Darien- ok I need that, tape, cloths, and bandages.  
  
Trunks- okay ill be right back.  
  
Trunks walked out of the room and went upstairs.  
  
Serena- no no no no no I don't want to do this!  
  
Darien- 'oh god this girl is impossible...even though she's cute when she's mad.... WAIT HOLD UP what am I thinking!!! She's my best friend's sister!' I promise Serena it won't hurt. Let me take off the cloth.  
  
Darien started to take of the cloth slowly. He felt Serena winced in pain.  
  
Darien- do you want me to stop?  
  
Serena- I can handle don't worry.  
  
Trunks came down the stairs with all the stuff.  
  
Trunks- here Darien there's all the stuff.  
  
When Darien finished taking off the cloth he started to put the alcohol on it.  
  
Serena- OWWW!!! STOP!! THAT BURNS!!!!  
  
Trunks- he's almost done Sere.  
  
*Darien finished putting the bandages on Serena's wrist.  
  
Darien- there all done.... How did that happen though?  
  
Trunks- she cut herself..... That's why.  
  
Darien- why would you do such a thing Serena??  
  
Rina- probably the same reason as me....... She feels alone in this fucked up world and every thing is being pushed towards you. And no one cares.  
  
Serena- well that's part of the reason.....  
  
Trunks- what's the other reason?  
  
Serena- ummm it's ... its that umm...  
  
TV- sorry for the interruption... the latest news today is that the sailor scouts are fighting a monster at a local park. The scouts seem to have problems with out there leader. Everybody is advised to stay in their homes. We'll keep you updated.  
  
Serena- 'oh my god the girls! I've got to go help them' (gets up and walks to the door)  
  
Trunks- where are you going Serena?  
  
Serena- I'm sorry for lying to you all these years' trunks but ill tell you everything when I come back! (Puts on shoes and runs out the door)  
  
Cliffhanger!! Thnx to all the people who reviewed my story it means so much after all it's my first fan fiction.... Ill update soon! 


	4. lost and found chapter four

Thank you to the people who reviewed my story. This is my first fan fiction story ever!! I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters *sniff* I was I did though *sniff*  
Lost and found chapter 4  
  
Trunks-what! Serena I don't get it!!! Serena come back!  
  
Darien- come on let's go in my car we'll catch up to her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~at the park*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mercury- MERCURY BUBBLES!!!!!  
  
Venus- this is a waste of time we need sailormoon! Without her we can't defeat this monster.  
  
Mars- Aughh! Sailormoon this.....sailormoon that if we can do this without her!!!!!!!!!! Just try harder!!  
  
Monster- hahaha! You think you can defeat me!?  
  
Jupiter- hells we can!! JUPITER THUNDER CLASH!!!  
  
Monster- aww that stinged like a bug ... now my turn CLAWS OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Venus- Watch out Jupiter! (Pushes Jupiter) AHHH!!!  
  
Mercury- he's too strong for us we can't beat h- AHH!!!!!!!!  
  
The monster attacked all the scouts with another attack and they all fell down to the floor hurt. Just then Serena came running to the scene  
  
Serena- hey you big ugly thing.... If you want a fight then im your girl!!!!!  
  
Darien's car stopped behind Serena and Trunks got out of the car shocked.  
  
Trunks- Serena...Serena get ...in the car....now  
  
Monster- Mmmm im going to have a big dinner tonight!!  
  
Serena- 'shit how am I going to transform now with trunks here?' uhhh um hi Trunks I never knew you were going to follow me  
  
Trunks- this is no time to joke Serena!! Get in the fucking car!!!  
  
Monster- Razor claw (ran towards Serena)  
  
Serena- (jumps out of the way) if you wanna catch me your going to have to be faster then that! (Reaches for her chest) 'Shit I forgot my brooch at home.....uh oh im in trouble'  
  
Mars- MARS FIRE BALL IGNITE!!! (The attack hit the monster and he fell to the floor) we can take it from here meatball head  
  
Serena- DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT YOU FUKING BITCH!!!!! Oh ya thank you for kicking me out RAY!!!!  
  
Jupiter- Serena!! Your not suppose to say our name when we're sailor scouts! Remember that's the code!  
  
Serena- oh well that code doesn't rely on me remember why lita??  
  
Mercury- stop this fighting we're not supposed to be fighting each other we're supposed to be fighting the monster!!!!!  
  
Rina- wow this is quite entertaining...where's the popcorn when you need it???  
  
Darien- this is not funny Rina this is a serious matter..... They could get hurt.  
  
Rina- have a feeling other scouts will come any minute now.  
  
-METEOR BLAZE SMACK!!!!!!!!  
  
- SUN FIRE BALLS SHACKING!!  
  
Monster-AHHHHHH!  
  
A light purple attack and orange attack hit the monster and killed it  
  
Mars- what was that? Or more likely who are they??  
  
Two new scouts jumped out of the trees and disappeared into the night.  
  
Venus- come on let's go girls  
  
Mercury- im sooo sorry Serena.....  
  
All the scouts left  
  
Trunks- (walks up to Serena) are you okay Serena did that monster hurt you???  
  
Serena- huh? No im fine OWW (Serena fell to the floor holding on to Trunks)  
  
Trunks- Serena! What's wrong???  
  
Serena- Trunks....it's Sammy he's ....he's in trouble..... We need to go to the hospital now!!!  
  
Trunks- What are you talking about??? Serena you're scaring me  
  
Serena- fuck man don't you understand we need to go to the hospital now!!! This is pathetic!! I'll run there  
  
Serena started to run off to the hospital. It took her about 15 minutes to reach the hospital. She ran up to the front desk to a lady.  
  
Lady- yes miss how may I help you?  
  
Serena- I need to know where Sammy Black's room is.  
  
Lady- I need to know your name miss and what you're to him.  
  
Serena- my god this is an emergency I need to know where his room is now!!  
  
Lady- Im sorry miss but I need to know you name and information.  
  
Serena- my name is Serena Black I am his older sister. Now TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HIS ROOM IS NOW!!!  
  
People started to stare at Serena  
  
Lady- don't you dare yell at me like that miss. His room is in the critical condition area.  
  
Serena- and where would that be??  
  
Lady- down the hall to the right his room number is 105a.  
  
With that Serena ran down the hall looking for room 105a. When she finally reached it she ran inside. And found something horrible  
  
Cliff hanger!!! Hehehehe ill put up the next chapter really soon!!! Thx people! Please review. 


	5. lost and found chapter five

Thank you too all the people who reviewed my story. Now here is the next chapter!! Enjoy! I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters. *sniff* I was I did though *sniff*  
  
Lost and found chapter 5  
  
With that Serena ran down the hall looking for room 105a. When she finally reached it she ran inside. And found something horrible........ There was a tall man dressed in black holding Sammy in his over grown hands. Sammy was twitching. The man held out his staff and what seemed to suck out the life out of Sammy.  
  
Serena- LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!! NOW!!  
  
Man- (drops Sammy) everything that you love will die........ You will live in total darkness........ill be back to take the last soul that I need to take away from you Serenity.  
  
The man jumped out the window and disappeared in the night. Serena walked up to the pale Sammy and carried him. Something about him wasn't right he was cold....pale.........he was.....dead. Silent tears rolled down silently on Serena's cheek. She was too late.  
  
Serena- im so sorry Sammy this is my entire fault.  
  
Serena laid Sammy back down on the bed and covered him with the blankets. She walked outside the room and found Trunks running towards her.  
  
Trunks- Serena why did you leave just like that???? You had me worried sick. God knows what could've happened to yo-  
  
Serena- Sammy's dead  
  
Trunks- what??  
  
Serena- Sammy's dead Trunks........ And its al my fault I was too late........ If I was here earlier I could've saved him......  
  
By then Darien and Rina were right behind them.  
  
Trunks- its not you fault sere..... don't blame yourself for this......stay here let me go inside and check if he's really dead.... Stay here with Darien  
  
Rina- ill go with you. Just in case you faint or something. Rina and trunks walked inside the room, while Darien and Serena waited outside. After five minutes Trunks and Rina came back outside. Trunks was trying so hard not to cry but a couple of tears escaped his eyes. Rina was upset of something her eyes looked cold and empty.  
  
Darien- I'll be right back guys ill tell the doctors here to bring a stretcher  
  
Darien got up and went to the front desk.  
  
Serena- this is my entire fault....... If I would've came earlier I would've saved him  
  
Trunks- but you didn't know Serena you didn't know any of this......its not your fault your not fast enough to come and save him  
  
Serena- yes I am!!! Because im-  
  
Rina- okay people enough blaming each other Serena sweetie can I talk to you outside??  
  
Serena- Huh? Okay...  
  
Rina and Serena walked out of the hospital, to a near bench. They both sat on the bench. Everything was very quiet, until Rina spoke.  
  
Rina- what were you going to say to Trunks, Serena?  
  
Serena- Huh? ...... nothing  
  
Rina- you're lying to me Serena......... were you going to tell him that your sailormoon??  
  
Serena- um..... 'Oh great' how did you find out?  
  
Rina- well that little discussion in the park earlier was a BIG hint you know  
  
Serena- please don't tell anybody if you do my life and trunks life will be in danger.  
  
Rina- calm down Serena I wont tell a soul. Promise.  
  
Serena- thank you thank you so much  
  
Rina- so the scouts kicked you out?  
  
Serena- yeah..... They think because of me we're never going to find the moon princess and that im a lousy leader.  
  
Rina- stupid fools they've done a big mistake without you they'll die for sure.  
  
Serena- but how do you know that will happen?  
  
Rina- 'cause .......im a sailor scout too and I've seen the future and believe me it's not pretty  
  
~*~*~*~end of this chapter. I hope you people liked this chapter ill update soon I promise. This chapter took long for me to update because I had a lot of h/w PLEASE REVIEW ^-^  
  
sAiLoR_EaRtH_001 


	6. lost and found chapter six

Lost and found chapter 6  
  
Serena- you're a sailor scout too????  
  
Rina- yup but don't tell Darien I don't want him to know. And I don't think it's a good idea to tell Trunks that your sailor moon.  
  
Serena- Why??  
  
Rina- cause he will be in greater danger then you. Serena when you went inside the room who was there with Sammy?  
  
Serena- I don't know his name.... he was dressed in all black and he had sort of white and silver hair.....and he called me Serenity.....do you know who he is?  
  
Rina- I don't know why he called you Serenity.....but I know do know his name is Diamond he's the prince of the negaworld. 'Im sorry Serena I can't tell you the REAL truth but when it's the right time some I will tell you.'  
  
Serena- Diamond.....that name seems so familiar to me......hey Rina who were those two scouts at the park today??  
  
Rina- those two girls are my scouts Sailor Sun and Sailor Meteor. There are two more scouts though... Sailor Millennium and Sailor Zodiac. You'll get to meet them soon 'because you're going to be sticking with us.  
  
Serena- how come I never heard of you guys before??  
  
Rina- its sort of confusing ill tell you another day cause here comes Darien and Trunks.  
  
Trunks- come on Sere lets go home.  
  
They all got up and went inside Darien's car. The ride back home was very quiet. No one spoke all you could hear was the sound of the engine running. In 15 minutes they reached Serena and Trunks' home.  
  
Trunks- thanks Darien...... I'll call you in the morning.  
  
Darien- any time man. You going to school tomorrow??  
  
Trunks- I don't think so ... later man  
  
Darien- alright later. Trunks and Serena walked into the house. It had a different feeling to it.......it felt dead. There was no life.  
  
Serena- im going to bed Trunks....  
  
Trunks- no we need to talk Serena. Now  
  
Serena- please can't it wait for tomorrow?  
  
Trunks- (sigh) fine.... First thing tomorrow morning though.  
  
Serena- thank you....goodnight Trunks.  
  
Trunks- goodnight Serena.  
  
Serena walked up to her room and closed the door. She changed out of her dirty pj's and put new ones. She sat on her bed looking outside her window. Until she saw a black cat jump in from the window.  
  
Serena- Luna!  
  
Luna- hello Serena..... I heard what happened today. About the girls and all.  
  
Serena- I don't want to talk about it Luna..... I had a really bad day.  
  
Luna- Serena you know that they need you to find the moon princess. Just say sorry to Ray and im sure everything will be back to normal.  
  
Serena- why should I say sorry to her??? It should be her saying sorry to me.  
  
Luna- you're not being fair Serena. She never did anything to you  
  
Serena- oh sure take HER side Luna. You guys never cared about me. I bet if I told them that HALF of my family is dead they won't GIVE A SHIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Luna- im not takin- WHAT!!! Serena what do you mean half of your family is dead?? Serena explain yourself.  
  
Serena- my parents died in a car accident and Sammy died in the hospital today... And now when I need them the most they leave me. No one loves me... everybody hates me... I wish I was never born everything would be better.  
  
Luna- now now Serena you know that's true..... I'll talk to the girls and they'll understand.  
  
Serena- no don't tell them anything all they'll give me is pity and I don't want that. I want them to just forget about Serena black.  
  
Luna- but Serena the girls will need you in finding the princess.  
  
Serena- im sorry but since they kicked me out I cant help.  
  
Luna: but-  
  
Serena- no buts Luna I have made up my mind and that's final. Goodnight.  
  
Serena turned off the lights and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Serena woke up at 8am. She got out of bed and got dressed. She ran down the stairs to the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast. She took a box of cereal and milk. She poured them both into a bowl and started to eat. When she was done her cereal, Trunks came down the stairs.  
  
Serena- good morning Trunks  
  
Trunks- (yawns) go.od morning Sere.  
  
Serena- Wow you look a mess. Well if you need me I'll be going out to the mall.  
  
Trunks- oh no you don't young lady we need to talk NOW so sit girl.  
  
Serena- crap I thought you would forget. (sits on the chair)  
  
Trunks- now tell me what was that all about???  
  
Serena- about what?  
  
Trunks- don't act innocent Serena........you know about the incident at the park with the scouts and how you knew something was wrong with Sammy.  
  
Serena- ummm it's like this you see..... 'Think Serena think what to tell him ah ha! I know' okay I know the sailor scouts and whenever they are fighting a monster I always help them by telling them what they can do to defeat them. 'Please let him buy it'  
  
Trunks- okay.... Now about Sammy how did you know about him?  
  
Serena- it was like .....A tight feeling in my stomach and heart I knew something was wrong just like mom used to feel......I miss mom and dad and Sammy.  
  
Trunks- its okay Sere.... I miss them too we'll both make it through this I have your back and you have mine. If you ever need some one to talk to I'll be there for you to listen.  
  
Serena- thanks trunks..... Trunks I have a question how will we be able to afford this house?  
  
Trunks- well...Darien has offered that we can move with him and his sister. They live a couple of blocks away from here.  
  
Serena- we move with them??? But Trunks I don't get along with Darien.  
  
Trunks- well Serena then you have to work your people's skill cause I can't afford for this place or any other apartment.  
  
Serena- how do you know??? I bet you didn't even look for apartments.  
  
Trunks- for your information yes I have I was up last night until 4 in the morning just looking and they were all to expensive and that's when Darien offered us the idea.  
  
Serena- augh! Fine, then... I give up....when are we moving?  
  
Trunks- as soon as I fix up all the papers and shit.  
  
Serena- Hey Trunks you shouldn't really swear anymore 'cause your setting a bad example to me ^__~  
  
Trunks- hahahaha really funny Sere why don't you go out for the day with your friends while I try to fix stuff here.  
  
Serena- I have no friends they can all rot in hell.  
  
Trunks- why you mad at them?  
  
Serena- 'cause they betrayed me and left me.  
  
Trunks- give them time im sure they'll get their senses. In the mean while you can go with Darien's sister Rina.  
  
Serena- I forgot about her..... But I don't feel like going out today. I think I'll just stay home and rest.  
  
Trunks- all, right then.  
  
!*!*!*! THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!*!*!*!*!  
  
Thank you to all my readers sorry if im taking to long to update I have to do so ya ill up date soon!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!!!  
  
SaIlOr_eArTh_001 


	7. lost and found chapter seven

Lost and found chapter 7  
  
There was a soft knock on the door.  
  
Serena- I'll go get it.  
  
Serena got up and walked to the door when she opened it, it was Rina and Darien  
  
Rina- hey Serena!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena- oh, hi Rina, Hi Darien.  
  
Darien- hi meatball head I see your up and running.  
  
Serena- don't call me that you stupid jerk.  
  
Rina- oh you two stop it! Come on Serena let's go outside you need fresh air.  
  
Serena- I wanted to stay home today... but I guess fresh air will do me good. Be right back  
  
Serena went upstairs and got dressed. But this time she took her brooch. Just in case anything happens. When she was done she went back downstairs.  
  
Serena- okay im ready  
  
Trunks- have fun Sere  
  
Serena- I'll try......wait aren't you coming?  
  
Trunks- me and Darien are going to fix some paper work.  
  
Serena- oh okay bye then.  
  
Rina and Serena walked out the door.  
  
Rina- so where do you want to go??  
  
Serena- it doesn't matter.  
  
Rina- I know I can introduce you to my friends come on lets go.  
  
Serena- okay where are we meeting them?  
  
Rina- at the park. Here let me just call them first and tell them  
  
Rina took a small cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
Rina- come on pick up.........oh gee great the answering machine picked up........hey Jennifer when you get this message call me back and tell the girls to meet me at the park in one hour! Okay ill see you later bye. (Hangs up phone) well they're going to meet us at the park in one hour you want to go fool around for awhile?  
  
Serena- im not in the mood...  
  
Rina- come on Serena you're not going to act all depressed today you need some excitement. Im sure your parents wouldn't want you like this so now you get to choose where to go.  
  
Serena- I don't know.....  
  
Rina- where do you usually go after school?  
  
Serena- to an arcade but my friend might be there and I don't want to see them  
  
Rina- to the arcade it is!!!  
  
Rina started to pull Serena down the side walk.  
  
Rina- so where is this arcade you're talking about?  
  
Serena- two blocks down to the right.  
  
Rina- oh that place I've been there before and I didn't really like it.  
  
They made it to the arcade and walked in. there was a man with dirty blonde hair sitting at the counter.  
  
Serena- Hi Andrew!!  
  
Andrew-hi Serena...who is this new girl?  
  
Serena- oh Rina this is Andrew... Andrew this is my friend Rina.  
  
Andrew- hello Rina  
  
Rina- hi  
  
Andrew- what's this miracle Serena you're not with the girls.  
  
Serena- well you see the thing is that im not their friend anymore that's why and don't ask why im not if you want to know ask them when they come.  
  
Andrew- okay....well what will you girls like today?  
  
Rina- a banana sundae  
  
Serena- a milkshake for me  
  
Andrew- coming right up  
  
Andrew went to the kitchen and started to make the orders.  
  
Rina- wow I think he's cute  
  
Serena- I know he is but he's taken by some girl come on let's go sit over here by the window.  
  
Rina- okay  
  
They both sat down.  
  
Serena- oh my god my friends they're coming here to the arcade.  
  
Rina- where are they?  
  
Serena- you see that group across the street? That's them. Oh my god we have to go I don't want to see them.  
  
Rina- no stay put Serena. I want to meet there little friends of yours  
  
Serena: but-  
  
Rina- stay seated. Act like you don't see them.  
  
The girls walked in the arcade and right away noticed Serena sitting by the window with another girl. Mina was the first one to walk towards her  
  
Mina- Serena babez how have you been?  
  
Serena- don't call me babez.  
  
Ray- hey meatball head.  
  
Rina- excuse me can't you see we're busy here? Go mind your own business.  
  
Ray- who are you to tell me what to do or not to do??  
  
Rina- I am Rina Shields. Now leave us alone.  
  
Lita- oh wows Rina Shields! Puhlease!!!!!!!! That's so lame. Look you're a rocker for Pete's sake! why should we listen to you??  
  
Rina- (stand up) okay listen you stupid whore! You all left Serena when she needed you the most and now all of a sudden you guys come up to her and act like nothing happened??? And so what if im a rocker!?!?  
  
Andrew came with the orders  
  
Andrew- yo what's with all the yelling here?  
  
Mina- this girl no no no THING started yelling at us for no reason and we don't even know her  
  
Rina- what are you calling a thing???  
  
Mina- you and I don't see anything else that looks like you.  
  
Rina- honey look in the mirror for once you HORRIBLE!!! No wait I forgot you break all mirrors with you 5 feet near them.  
  
Mina- that's not true!!!!!!!  
  
Lita- listen LITTLE girl don't mess with us okay you don't know what your getting yourself into  
  
Rina- (grabs the sundae and throws it at lita) I have an idea of what im messing with the thing is you don't know who your messing with, come on let's go Serena lets leave these scum bags.  
  
Rina walked out the arcade with Serena following her.  
  
Serena- what was that all about?  
  
Rina- let's just say that I have a short temper that's why come on let's go to the park. We'll wait for my friends there.  
  
Serena- okay I call one of the swings!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rina- hey no fair! Wait up!!!  
  
They both started to run towards the swings. Serena made it first.  
  
Rina- no fair you had ahead start.  
  
Serena- (laughs) let's see who can swing higher.  
  
Rina- you're on  
  
They both started to pump their legs up and down.  
  
Rina- Ha! Im going higher!!  
  
Serena- I give up my legs hurt.....hey I dare you to jump off.  
  
Rina- alright let me go a bit higher.......okay count up to three and ill jump.  
  
Serena- okay......ready?  
  
Rina- yup start counting.  
  
Serena- one.......two.........three!!  
  
Rina jumped off the swing. She landed in a bush in front of them.  
  
Serena-(laughs) are....he he... you.....ha... okay hahaha??  
  
Rina- ya luckily I landed on my bum  
  
Serena- that was priceless. it was a perfect Kodak moment.  
  
Rina- haha very funny.  
  
(((RIINNGG)))  
  
Rina- huh? Oh my cell phone. (picks up) hello??  
  
Jennifer- hey Rina  
  
Rina- hey Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer- hey we're at the park come now  
  
Rina- I am at the park where are you guys?  
  
Jennifer- we're at the rose gardens meet us here.  
  
Rina- alright bye (hangs up) come on they're here at the rose gardens.  
  
Serena- okay  
  
They both started to make their way to the rose gardens. When they made it they found four girls sitting in the middle. One of them had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. The second girl had shoulder length red/ black hair with green eyes. The third girl had black hair with blue streaks and red eyes. And the last girl had brown hair with purple streaks in it and violet eyes.  
  
Rina- hi Jennifer, Natalie, Jenny and Rachele!!!!!!!  
  
-hey Rina  
  
Rina- oh ya intros......ok you guys this is Serena. Serena these are my friend that I've been telling you about. The girl with the blonde hair is Natalie, the one with red/black hair is Rachele, the own with brown/purple is Jennifer and the girl with blue streaks is Jenny.  
  
Serena- hi nice to meet you all.  
  
Natalie- wow I love your hair its sooo long and beautiful.  
  
Serena- no it's not I think it's ugly.  
  
Natalie- no way I would love to have your hair it's gorgeous its better then mine  
  
Rachele- so you're Sailor moon?  
  
Serena- ya did Rina tell you?  
  
Rachele- no but it's a bit to obvious.  
  
Serena- ok im lost how is it obvious?  
  
Jennifer- don't listen to her we've been following you for quite some time.  
  
Serena- you've been following me?? Why?  
  
Jenny- to protect you, that's why.  
  
Serena- protect me from what?  
  
Rina- we sort of can't tell you yet but im sure you'll find out soon.  
  
Serena- oh okay... are you guys looking for the moon princess too? Rina- well we sort of know who it is, so there's no point of that. But we're looking for another princess.  
  
Serena- you are??  
  
Rachele- yup we're looking for the missing link they say she's as strong as the moon princess.  
  
Serena- then I guess I'll join you guys since my scouts left me.  
  
Jenny- sure the more the merrier  
  
Rachele- but we need to train you more cause you weaker then us  
  
Serena- okay sure I have no problem with that  
  
Natalie- then you can show those friends of yours who's boss.  
  
Rina- (laughs) yup......even though I did do something today.......  
  
Jennifer- what did you do??  
  
Rina- nothing...... (Smiles)  
  
Natalie- Tell us now!  
  
Rina- I sort of threw a sundae at her friend lita.......  
  
Rachele- good girl^__^  
  
Natalie- Rina why did you do that?!  
  
Rina- cause they called me things and you guys know me I have a short temper.  
  
Jennifer- but that's a bad thing to do Rina-  
  
Rachele- next time shove a broom up their asses  
  
Jenny- Rachele shut up  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Jennifer- there's a monster near the lake  
  
Rina- lets go!  
  
*!*!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!**! END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
I hoped you like this chapter ill update soon!!! Please review!  
  
I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON!!!!!!! 


	8. lost and found chapter eight

Well Hey people sorry it took long to update but here your story. Thnx to the people who reviewed it. Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The girls got up and started to run towards the lake.  
  
Rina- let's transform now!  
  
Jennifer- meteor comet power!!!  
  
Rachele- sun blaze power!!  
  
Jenny- zodiac power!!  
  
Natalie- Millennium power!!  
  
Serena- moon prism power!!  
  
Rina- Earth planet power!!  
  
They all transformed. Rina's uniform was all black with red lines. Jennifer's uniform was purple and silver. Rachele's uniform was all white but on the tips it's had the colors of fire. Jenny's uniform was baby blue. Natalie's uniform was all silver. ((Sorry if the description is lame. Just imagine the scout's uniform but with the colors I said.))  
  
Sun- the other sailor scouts are there.  
  
Earth- alright let's wait here and see what's happens.  
  
Moon- but they are going to get hurt if we don't help them.  
  
Zodiac- they'll be fine we won't let them get hurt........that bad ^__^  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ BATTLE  
  
Mars- MARS FIRE BALLS IGNITE!!  
  
Jupiter- Mercury how are the people???  
  
Mercury- they are knocked out cold but they'll be fine  
  
Venus-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Mars- Venus are you okay???  
  
(((Silence)))  
  
Mars- oh my god Venus!  
  
Mars ran to Venus to see if she was okay. But before she reach her the monster attacked her.  
  
Jupiter- stupid monster! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!!!  
  
Monster- (chuckles) my turn LIFE SUCKER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The monster attacked Jupiter and mercury. They both fell to the ground and detransformed.  
  
Monster- aww give up already? But the fun has only begun you can't give up now. Oh well I guess I'll have my lunch break right now. Mmmm im having 4 girls sandwiches.  
  
The monster started to walk towards sailor mars.  
  
Moon- we need to save them.  
  
Earth- no I think its better like this. They deserve what they are going to get.  
  
Meteor- (slaps Rina on the head) no one deserves to die now lets help them.  
  
Earth-(sigh) fine then lets go (rubs head) you guys are no fun ;__;  
  
Moon- don't you dare touch them!!  
  
Monster- who are you suppose to be??  
  
Earth- your worst night mare.  
  
Monster- hahahaha sure you are.  
  
Millennium- can you kill him already he's getting annoying.  
  
Meteor- oh! Please can I do the honors to??!! Please?  
  
Sun- no me!!!!!!!  
  
Zodiac- no you guys had fun yesterday so its one of our turns.  
  
Sun- no fair!! (Sticks out tongue)  
  
Mars- who the hell are you guys??? Sailormoon!?  
  
Earth- sorry that information is private only TRUE friends are supposed to know  
  
Millennium- MILLENNINUM SILVER BLAST!!!!!  
  
Millennium threw an attack at the monster and killed it.  
  
Earth- hey no fair we never agreed for you to kill it  
  
Millennium- well you guys wouldn't hurry up so I decided to take care of it  
  
Venus, Amy, Lita got up from the floor.  
  
Venus- who are you??  
  
Earth- you guys already know me but you don't know who these people are.  
  
Lita- wait a minute I know that voice.....you're the girl that threw the ice cream at me today!!  
  
Earth- wow! You figured it out do you want a trophy for that?? (Rolls eyes)  
  
Lita- you stupid whore because of you I got my best shirt dirty!!  
  
Earth- oh me oh my........ (Sucks teeth) man let's go people  
  
Amy- Serena......Luna told us what happened.... I'm so sorry.......  
  
Moon- no you're not im going home  
  
Amy- but I never agreed to kick you out Serena.... Ill never do that to you. You know me please Serena forgive me. You're my best friend.  
  
Mars- What!!!! Amy what do you think you're doing?!?!  
  
Amy- I want Serena to forgive me she's a true friend and doesn't deserve this pain.  
  
Mars- fine if you want to get killed then go with Serena. But don't come crawling back to us when you're in trouble.  
  
Earth- no she's doing the smart thing you know!! With out SERENA you're all going go DIE!!!!!  
  
Lita- and how do you know that??  
  
Earth- 'cause she's the-  
  
Sun- CAUSE SERENA SAVED YOU BUTT BEFORE AND SHE"S STRONGER THEN ANY OF YOU!!  
  
Earth- let's go we're wasting our time with them.  
  
Moon- come on Amy you can come too if you want.  
  
Amy- I do want to go with you. (Walks up to Serena) bye you guys I'll see you later ....maybe  
  
They all left. Mars, Venus and Lita stayed still bewildered.  
  
Lita- was it just me or was that girl going to say that Serena is the moon princess?  
  
Ray- (detransforms) HA! Meatball head the princess?!?! If she turns out to be then im the Queen of Canada. Come on let's go forget about Amy.  
  
~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~MEANWHILE  
  
Amy- im so sorry Serena..... Can you please forgive me?? I understand if you don't  
  
Serena- I forgive you Amy. I would never be mad at you, you're my best friend.  
  
Rachele- okay enough of this mushy stuff. Let's go get something to eat  
  
Natalie- ya I'm starved. Where are we going to go eat??  
  
Rina-let's go back to the arcade! ^_^  
  
Natalie, Jennifer, Jenny&Serena- NOOO!  
  
Rina- (sigh) fine  
  
Jenny- let's go to the new burger king that's 4 blocks away from here.  
  
Rina- okay hey Sere.  
  
Serena- ya?  
  
Rina- want to race?  
  
Serena- okay on your mark-  
  
Rina- GOOOOO!!!!!!!! (Runs)  
  
Serena- hey no fair!!! (Runs after Rina)  
  
Natalie- oh lord Rina is such a cheater ('-___-)  
  
Rachele-you she learned from the best. MEEE!! ^.^  
  
Jenny- figures... hey why so quiet Amy?  
  
Amy- it's that....umm  
  
Natalie- uh oh we have a shy person here.  
  
Jennifer- come on Amy you don't have to be shy you're among friends.  
  
Amy-you're just going to give me a bit of time to get a custom to you guys.  
  
Jenny- wow you lost me with that sophisticated word.  
  
Natalie- (laughs) well we better hurry up those two might be across of Tokyo by now  
  
!~!~!~!~!~! END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
I hoped you liked it ill up date soon. Please review! 


	9. lost and found chapter nine

Here's the next chapter I hope you like it Disclaimer- I don't own sailormoon. Lost and found chapter 9  
  
The girls (new) started to walk faster to burger king. When they finally reached it they found Serena and Rina arguing on who won the race.  
  
Rina- I won and you know it (looks proud of herself)  
  
Serena- you cheated!! I didn't even say go and you ran ahead!  
  
Rina- it's that you see.... You were taking to long and I said it for you. (Smiles)  
  
Serena- so you admit you cheated??  
  
Rina- no I still believe I won  
  
Serena- why you!!  
  
Jennifer- Rina admit it you cheated and you lost. Now let's get something to eat.  
  
Rina- I won and you know it!  
  
Jenny- okay since you won you get to pay for our lunches.  
  
Serena- hey ya.  
  
Rina- hey no fair it should be the loser who buys the lunch........  
  
Rachele- I want a whopper combo!!!!  
  
Natalie, Jennifer- ME TOO!!  
  
Serena & jenny- I want the chicken one!!!  
  
Rina- (screams) fine then...... (Looks at Amy) what would you want Amy?  
  
Amy- its okay ill pay for mine.  
  
Rina- no I insist.  
  
Amy- here ill go with you and ill still pay for mine.  
  
Amy and Rina went to go order the food. 5 minutes later they came back.  
  
Rina- here your majesties you food awaits.  
  
Rachele- thank you Rina.  
  
Rina- you're not welcome. (Sits down)  
  
*they all started to eat when all of a sudden Rina's phone started to ring.*  
  
Rina- oh great who could it be....... (Takes out phone) oh great..... It's Darien. (Picks up) Hello?  
  
Darien- Rina I want you to come home right now.  
  
Rina- Rina no esta en casa (((its Spanish meaning Rina is not home right now)))  
  
Darien- I see you learned something in school and now come home right now.  
  
Rina- aww do I have too??  
  
Darien- yes  
  
Rina- okay which house are you talking about? Serena's or ours???  
  
Darien- the one up your ass.... Of course Serena's house the police are over right now and they need Serena.  
  
Rina- yes, FATHER I'll bring you girlfriend home....  
  
Darien: what!-  
  
Rina hung up the phone.  
  
Rina- come on Sere they want us home now.  
  
Rachele- aww so fast?  
  
Rina- ya apparently the police are there for something. Well I'll talk to you guys later, come on lets go Sere.  
  
Serena- bye you guys Amy if you want if you want you can come too.  
  
Amy- Sure bye you guys.  
  
Natalie, Jennifer, jenny, & Rachele- bye!  
  
Rina- come run before they make us clean up.  
  
The three walked out of Bk before the girls could say anything.  
  
Serena- we have to walk to my house???  
  
Rina- ya we have no choice.  
  
Serena- but that's half way across the town!!!  
  
Rina- okay stop yelling! Let's go pick up my car and we'll drive there.  
  
Amy- you have a car??  
  
Rina- yup!! And im proud of it. Come on it's at the tow shop; I sort of got in a accident and ya they fixed it so I can pick it up.  
  
Serena- all of a sudden I don't feel like taking your car. You sound dangerous when you're driving.  
  
Rina- too late we're here. HEY JOE!  
  
A man with oily brown hair around his mid twenties was fixing a car and then looked up  
  
Joe- oh hey Rina, not another accident now?  
  
Rina- haha very funny Joe. So how's my baby?  
  
Joe- well im fine. ^___~  
  
Rina- Eww not you my car you dumb nut.  
  
Joe- oh well you BABY is now fixed and the total turns out to be 300$ for the repair.  
  
Rina- oh that's great just add it to Darien's account he'll pay for it.  
  
Joe- alright.....oh who are these beautiful young ladies?  
  
Amy and Serena started to blush.  
  
Rina- don't even think about it Joe they're taken.  
  
Joe- oh by who???  
  
Rina- now that's none of your business.  
  
Joe- then I don't believe you unless you tell me.  
  
Rina- ok then believe what you want now give me the keys to my car.  
  
Joe- here (tosses car keys to Rina) if you have any problems with the car just bring it right back and make sure you bring these to lovely young ladies with you.  
  
Rina- ya I'll be sure to. (Rolls eyes) come on girls I'll show you my baby.  
  
Rina led them to a 2004 black convertible mustang that had high tech gear. ((Sorry im not good at describing cars.))  
  
Rina- come on hope in  
  
Serena- wow your car is nice.  
  
Rina- thanks Darien bought it for my birthday.  
  
Rina started the engine. And left the shop.  
  
Rina- what do you guys want to listen to??  
  
Amy- anything will be fine.  
  
Rina- im warning you all I have is rock music so if I were you choose a radio station or something.  
  
Serena- do you have evanescence's cd??  
  
Rina- of course!  
  
Serena- put that cd on.  
  
Rina- okay (puts cd in the CD player) oh good this traffic is taking to long hmmm time to take a little short cut.  
  
Serena- Rina what are you going to do???  
  
Rina- if I were you put on you seat belts.  
  
Amy- I did long time ago  
  
Serena- same here.  
  
Rina- okay good now hold on.  
  
Rina speeded in between cars going 80 miles an hour. She took short cuts around until they reached it to Serena's house.  
  
Rina- okay we're here  
  
Amy- im so dizzy.  
  
Serena- I think im going to puke......  
  
Rina- I don't drive that badly.  
  
Serena- yes you do. Come on let's go inside.  
  
The three walked inside the house.  
  
Rina- we're back!!  
  
Darien- we're in the living room.  
  
They walked in the living room and there were two officers sitting on the sofa.  
  
Trunks- finally you're here. Sere these are Officer Terrance, and Officer Betty they want to talk to you and ask you questions.  
  
Serena- okay......  
  
Terrance- may we be alone for a moment with miss. Black?  
  
Darien- of course.  
  
Rina- what if I say no. What would you do?  
  
Betty- then we will have to cuff you for not obeying an officer's order.  
  
Rina- what if I told you that doesn't scare me??  
  
Darien- he he don't listen to her officer she's a bit crazy sometimes. We'll leave you alone. Let's go Rina.  
  
Rina- no I want to stay.  
  
Darien- Rina....  
  
Rina- nope my ass is going to stay right here on the very spot. (Sits on the floor.)  
  
Darien- Rina this is no time to play around. Let's let the nice officers finish doing their job.  
  
Rina- their job is to only sit down all day and eat do nuts.  
  
Amy- come on Rina let's go you're getting the officers mad...  
  
Rina- so what they can kiss my ass for all I care.  
  
Betty- you give me no choice but to arrest you miss.  
  
Rina- I get arrested for talking the truth??? Wow what has this world become of?  
  
Terrance- get up from the floor miss.  
  
Rina- nope I think I like it right here.  
  
Terrance- im not going to repeat myself miss get up from the floor or we're going to have to force you.  
  
Rina- (yawn) you guys are boring me.  
  
Betty- GET UP FROM THE FLOOR MISS NOW!  
  
Rina- fine fine now don't have an orgasim on me now (gets up) if any of you people want me I'll be in Serena's room (walks out of the room)  
  
Darien- please forgive her officer she has this little mental problem and she need treatment im sure she didn't mean anything she said.  
  
Rina- (yells from the stairs) hahaha! SO NOT TRUE I MEANT EVERY WORD OF IT!!!  
  
Trunks- we'll be gone now.  
  
Trunks, Darien and Amy left the room to the kitchen  
  
Trunks- hey Darien is your sisters always like that??  
  
Darien- (nods) ya and you're going to have to get used to it.  
  
Trunks- wow I hate to be her enemy.  
  
Darien- im scared at the thought of her going outside with no one. God knows what she'll do.  
  
Amy- even with a person she'll do any thing.  
  
Darien- what do you mean??  
  
Amy- she umm had a little fight at the arcade today.  
  
Darien- what did she do this time??  
  
Amy- she threw ice cream at my friend Lita today and if she didn't leave the arcade they both would have been pounding each other like no tomorrow.  
  
Darien- (sigh) I don't know what im going to do with that girl.  
  
Rina- (walks in the kitchen) hey Lita provoked me so it isn't my fault.  
  
Darien- huh? But Rina you have this angerment problem you need to control it.  
  
Rina- I'll try but I can't promise you anything. Oh by the way I got my car back.  
  
Darien- you did? How much did you pay for the repair???  
  
Rina- well you see.... I sort of put it on your......account 'cause im sort of broke at the moment......  
  
Darien- oh well but you better pay me back later on.  
  
Rina- well duh im not that cruel.....well only when I want to be.  
  
Trunks- What do you think the cops are talking to Serena about?  
  
Darien- same old thing that they always talk about.  
  
Rina- can I go listen to them???  
  
Darien- no Rina. Stay here  
  
Rina- fine your no fun (sticks out tongue)  
  
Terrance- okay you guys may come back now.  
  
Darien- Rina stay here I don't want you to get in trouble  
  
Amy- I'll stay with her.  
  
Rina- fine I'll stay. Only for you big brother.  
  
Trunks and Darien walked back to the living room.  
  
Betty- we have talked to Serena. We asked her if she wanted to stay with you Mr. Black and she said yes all we need is for you two to sign this document. And we'll be off.  
  
Trunks- okay  
  
Serena and Trunks signed the document.  
  
Terrance- okay we must be going off now see you some time soon take care.  
  
Officer Terrance and Betty walked out side the house.  
  
Trunks- thank god that's over.  
  
Serena- now what??  
  
Darien- well you guys start packing your bags 'cause you're moving out of here.  
  
Rina- where are they moving to?  
  
Darien- they're moving with us.  
  
Rina-ohhhh...... yes! That means I have someone to talk to now!! YAY YAY YAY! Come on Sere let's go to your room and PARTAY!!  
  
Serena- okay come on Ames.  
  
Serena, Rina, and Amy walked up to Serena's room.  
  
Rina- wow Sere your room is so....so....unique.  
  
Serena- I know it's childish.  
  
Rina- but its so your style.  
  
Amy- Serena I never knew you were going to move.  
  
Serena- neither did I until Trunks told me this morning.  
  
Rina- hey we just found out a second ago and you couldn't even tell me during the day? I feel unloved.  
  
Serena- you should my friend.  
  
Rina- hey! ;__;  
  
Serena-aww don't worry we love you.  
  
Rina – yay I feel special ^__^  
  
Serena- my goodness where the hell am I going to pack all of this stuff??  
  
Amy- why don't you sell some stuff that you don't want or need.  
  
Serena- but I love all my stuff I can't sell it.  
  
Rina- oh why not??  
  
Serena- because..... All this stuff my parents gave it to me. I can't bear throwing everything away. It's the only stuff that I can keep to remind me of them.  
  
Serena sat on the bed and started to cry.  
  
Amy- aww Serena its okay you don't have to sell anything.  
  
Rina- don't worry Sere I know what you're going through.  
  
Serena- no you don't.  
  
Rina- yes I do.  
  
Serena- how would you know?? (Sniff)  
  
Rina- my parents died in a car accident when I was 2 years old. You see consider yourself lucky 'cause you knew your parents. Not even Darien remembers our parents. He got amnesia after the accident. They said it was a miracle that I survived the impact.  
  
Serena- (sniff) im sorry I never knew (sniff)  
  
Rina- im going to go take a walk. If Darien asks tell him for me okay.  
  
Amy- okay but where are you going?  
  
Rina- anywhere to get things off my mind.  
  
Rina walked up to the window and opened it she slowly started to climb down the tree.  
  
Amy- I think that really upset her.  
  
Serena- maybe I should go after her.  
  
Amy- no I think she wants time alone right now. When she feels that the time is right to come back she'll come. Oh dear its 4pm already I have to be home before my mom comes back. Ill call you Serena when I get home. Bye!  
  
Serena- okay bye Amy.  
  
Amy walked outside the room and left.  
  
Serena- 'mom, dad, Sammy I miss you. Why did you have to die.....?'  
  
Serena walked up to her closet and started to look for something. She pulled out an old box that was covered in dust.  
  
Serena- here it is...  
  
She took off the lid and found a bunch of old papers, and cards that her family has given to her before for her past birthdays. She started to giggle as she remembered her 5th birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~MEMORY~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up sleepy head time to wake up" whispered a lady with black hair with a glimpse of blue. "Five more minutes I don't want to go to school yet...." Answered back a five year old petite blonde.  
  
"Sigh.....I guess you don't want your surprise"  
  
The little girl sprang up from her bed. "Okay I'm awake mommy. Now I want my surprise." Said the little girl.  
  
The lady started to giggle. "Okay she's awake come in Trunks wants her surprise."  
  
A boy about the age of 9 walked in the room with a cake. "Happy Birthday sere-ahhhh!"  
  
Trunks tripped over one of Serena's bears and dropped the cake on his lap.  
  
"Uh oh.....sorry Serena it was an accident." Said trunks.  
  
Instead of crying or getting upset, Serena started to laugh. "Hahahaha that was...hehehehe so funny and haha the best surprise ever!! Thank you mommy thank you daddy and hahaha thank you trunks for that big surprise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~end of memory~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien- Serena hello anybody in there (waves hand in front of Serena.) earth to Serena!  
  
Serena- Huh??? Oh hi Darien....what are you doing in here?  
  
Darien- I came to look for Rina where is she?  
  
Serena- she went to take a walk. She was upset of something.  
  
Darien- oh. Hey nice picture.  
  
Darien picked up a picture of Serena's family when they were at a picnic.  
  
Serena- thanks  
  
Darien- it looks like fun being a part of a family.... You see I never had a family before I only had Rina to take care of but I don't know sometimes I feel like she wants to forget about me.  
  
Serena- that's not true she loves you very much but you have to give her time before she can open up to you.  
  
Darien- umm Serena...  
  
Serena- yes?  
  
Darien- ummm sorry about yesterday... you know me calling you meatball head and everything. How about we start a fresh new page?  
  
Serena- okay and sorry for calling you a jerk.  
  
Darien- its okay people call me that all the time. I got used to it.  
  
Serena- I see.....  
  
Darien- what's wrong Serena??  
  
Serena- nothing just remembering things.......  
  
Darien- you miss you parents don't you?  
  
Serena- (nods and starts to cry.)  
  
Darien- its okay Serena..... You'll make it 'god I don't like it when she cries..... What should I do? Man why did Rina go?' Sere a pretty face like you doesn't deserve to cry  
  
Darien reached for Serena's cheek to wipe away the tears but she stepped back scared.  
  
Darien- Serena are you okay?? Did I do something wrong?  
  
Serena- I'm sorry it's that... that I had a bad experience yesterday.  
  
Darien noticed that Serena started to shake even more.  
  
Darien- what happened yesterday Serena?? You can tell me I won't tell anybody  
  
Serena- yesterday.....so. Some....guy.....  
  
Darien walked up to Serena and hugged her. He felt like he needed to protect her.  
  
Darien- it's okay Sere its okay I'm here. 'God she smells good something like strawberries and cream... holy cranberries what am I thinking??'  
  
Serena told Darien everything that happened yesterday. About her friends and the drunk man almost raping her.  
  
Darien- did he do anything to you?  
  
Serena- no he almost did though luckily I bit him before he could.  
  
((DING DONG))  
  
Darien- I wonder who could that be?  
  
Trunks- DAREIN COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darien and Serena walked out of the room going downstairs. When they reached the living room they saw something horrible.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
Sorry it was to tempting not to do a cliff hanger. Well I hoped you liked this chapter ill update soon! ^___________^  
  
sAiLoR_eArTh_316 


	10. lost and found chapter ten

Here's the next chapter I hope you like it Disclaimer- I don't own sailormoon.  
  
Lost and found Chapter 10  
  
Darien and Serena walked out of the room going downstairs. When they reached the living room they saw something horrible....... They found Rina all bloody laying on the sofa.  
  
Darien- Rina what happened?!?!  
  
Rina- it's nothing..... It was an accident...... im fine.  
  
Darien- no you're not now tell me what happened.  
  
Rina- I got stabbed twice in the arm when I went for a walk.  
  
Serena, Darien & Trunks- WHAT!!!!  
  
Serena- who stabbed you?????  
  
Rina- I can't tell but im going to get that bitch back.  
  
Darien- here let me look at you arm.  
  
Rina- no  
  
Darien- Rina let me look.  
  
Rina- no it's fine. I'll survive.  
  
Darien- but Rina it looks deep.  
  
Rina- I said no.  
  
Darien- and I say yes.  
  
Serena- I agree with him.  
  
Trunks- me too  
  
Rina- well it's not your body or is it??  
  
Darien- too bad we all agreed and you're out numbered.  
  
Rina- but...but..... (Sigh) fine then (mutters)  
  
Darien rolled up Rina's sleeve and checked the cut.  
  
Darien- Rina I think Im going to have to give you at least 5 stitches.  
  
Rina- no no no no no no no no no no no and no  
  
Darien: Rina-  
  
Rina- I said NO!!  
  
Darien- Rina!!  
  
Rina- yes??  
  
Darien- what are these scars??  
  
Rina- I ummm...... I don't see any scars.  
  
Darien- then what are these????? (Points to a couple of scars on Rina's arm)  
  
Rina- their....their.....their.....  
  
Serena- 'oh great I think I know what they are I gotta make up something. Ah ha!' Trunks im hungry. Let's go buy something to eat.  
  
Rina- ya food sounds good by now.  
  
Trunks- okay...... but I don't have any money.  
  
Darien- I'll go buy the food. What do you guys want?  
  
Serena- CHINESE!  
  
Rina- PIZZA!  
  
Darien- okay...what about you Trunks?  
  
Trunks- it doesn't matter.  
  
Darien- okay I'll be right back. And don't you dare think I forgot about your arm young lady!!!  
  
Rina-ya ya ya...... hey why don't you take Serena with you??? She can help you.  
  
Darien- ummm okay 'what is this girl up to?' let's go Serena.  
  
Serena- okay. (Walks up to Rina and whispers) what ever the heck you're up to you better stop  
  
Rina- im not up to anything. Now you better be off im sure you don't want to make Darien wait to long.  
  
Serena walked out side with Darien and left.  
  
Rina- oh god I feel dizzy.  
  
Trunks- (walks up to Rina) here you need to put pressure on that cut.  
  
Rina- ummm no it's okay.  
  
Trunks- you're just as bad as Serena both stubborn.  
  
Trunks got a cloth and wrapped it around Rina's arm.  
  
Trunks- why did you send my sister with Darien??  
  
Rina- I have little plans for those two.... Well if it's alright with you though.  
  
Trunks- what you trying to hook them up or something?  
  
Rina- (nods) you don't mind?  
  
Trunks- are you kidding?!?!? They both make a good couple. And Serena seems to have a crush on Darien. I'll help you if you want  
  
Rina- you will?!? Thank you I was going to have a bit of problems with those two.  
  
~*~*~*~MEAN WHILE  
  
Darien and Serena drove to the pizza palace ((I know a gay name the only one I could make up)) and ordered a large pepperoni pizza with green peppers, and pine apple ((oh great I just made myself hungry: P))  
  
Darien- come on while they make the pizza let's go down the street to the Chinese restaurant and order your food Serena.  
  
Serena- okay.  
  
Darien and Serena walked out the door started to walk down to the street. Before they made it to the restaurant they both passed a jewellery shop. Serena stopped and walked up to the window and saw a star shaped locket.  
  
Serena- 'wow that's so pretty!! Wow!! The price ain't pretty though.'  
  
Darien- what are you looking at meatball head??  
  
Serena- oh im looking at that star locket it's so pretty!!!  
  
Darien- you like it that much?  
  
Serena- yes it's gorgeous.  
  
Darien- come on let's get it then.  
  
Serena- what?? No its okay you don't have to buy it for me  
  
Darien- comes on you like it a lot so I'm buying it for you.  
  
Serena- no it's okay you can forget what I said I don't want it. And besides Trunks will get mad if you do  
  
Darien –we'll tell him it's an early birthday present then come on let's go.  
  
Darien and Serena walked in the store and bought the locket. After they went to the Chinese restaurant and bought the food. And after they went back for the pizza. They got back in the car and started to drive back home.  
  
Serena- umm Darien....  
  
Darien- yes?  
  
Serena- thank you for the locket it means so much to me. (Kisses Darien on the cheek)  
  
Darien- ummm yo- you're welcome......  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
Sorry if its short but I haven't been able to update ne time sooner but at least it's something. 


	11. lost and founs chapter eleven

Hey people im back again. Im sooo sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I had a virus on my computer and ya. Well here's your next chapter enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sailormoon characters.....*sniff* I wish I did though  
  
Lost and found chapter 11  
  
A MONTH LATER  
  
A mouth pasted by fast. Trunks and Serena moved into Darien's house. I mean to say mansion. Every other day was the same. An attack at the park. The inner and new scouts came to defeat it. Ray, Lita, and Mina were still not talking to Serena and Amy. They were no close to finding the princess.  
  
AT THE ARCADE  
  
Serena: Rina why do we have to meet them here?  
  
Rina: cause we need to talk those x-friends of yours.  
  
Serena: you not going to cause trouble now are you?  
  
Rina: don't worry I wont this time.  
  
Serena: why do you guys need to talk to them?  
  
Rina: don't try to scare us Rachele. I saw you already.  
  
Rachele: aww pooper scooper......  
  
Serena: pooper scooper ?_?  
  
Rina: any ways... where are the rest of the girls?  
  
Rachele: here they come in right.....now.  
  
Natalie: hey people.  
  
Rina: meh ^_^  
  
Jennifer: hey what's meh suppose to mean any way?  
  
Rina: it's my new phrase for me.  
  
Jenny: rigggghtt..... When do you suppose the other girls are coming?  
  
Amy: they'll be here I called them telling them that I need to talk to them.  
  
Serena: 'I don't know if I'm ready to face them though.....'  
  
Natalie: there they are! They are right across the street.  
  
Rachele: yay im jumping for joy (roll eyes)  
  
Lita, Ray and Mina walked inside the arcade.  
  
Lita: hey Amy why did you want to meet- (looks at Rina) you!  
  
Rina: who me?  
  
Lita: you're that little bitch who threw the ice-cream at me.  
  
Rina: oh ya that funny day.....  
  
Lita: why I outta-  
  
Natalie: can you two stop now! We don't want to start another problem now do we?  
  
Rina: hey you people saw that she started it.  
  
Rachele: then both of you finish it.  
  
Ray: why did you people want us to meet you?  
  
Jennifer: let's go to the back it's quieter.  
  
They all moved more to the back.  
  
Mina: so what's up with meeting us?  
  
Rina: okay let's get down to the point. You don't like us we don't like you. You guys are looking for the moon princess. And we're looking for her and yet another princess.  
  
Ray: okay.....  
  
Rina: im not done! Why don't we forget our differences and join forces and find both of these princesses?  
  
Natalie: therefore it will be a lot easier and quicker.  
  
Ray: I don't know.......  
  
Lita: but Ray thy do have a point it will be easier and quicker. And besides we don't have as much fun anymore without Serena and Amy.  
  
Ray: fine that is if Serena can forgive us though.....  
  
Serena: 'why is everybody staring at me??? Oh god I feel so uncomfortable now.....' is it just me or did the room just turn cold all of a sudden???  
  
Amy: you guys we're not in the arcade anymore.  
  
Everybody: what?? ((o_O))  
  
Amy: it seems as if we were transported into a different dimension.  
  
Ray: there are negative forces everywhere.  
  
Rachele: I feel them too.  
  
Mina: I think its best if we transform now.  
  
Rina: you know what for a blonde you're pretty smart.  
  
Mina: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Rachele: come on we're wasting time.  
  
They all transformed.  
  
Earth: there are three passage ways.  
  
Moon: which one should we take??  
  
Meteor: I think its best if we split up into three groups.  
  
Earth: alrighty then. Sailor moon, meteor, and Zodiac are with me.  
  
Millennium: okay then Sailor Jupiter and mars are with me.  
  
Sun: Okay then I get the blonde and the smart one.  
  
Earth: keep all of your guards up. Who knows what could be in here. And I call the middle way.  
  
Moon: but that one is the darkest one of all.  
  
Earth: I know... that's why I choose it and besides I love the darkness. Come one let's go.  
  
They all split up into their groups and made their way inside the passage way. It was very dark and the soil felt wet. It's smelled like blood and puke inside.  
  
Earth: who ever lives here must be very dirty?  
  
Moon: worse then you  
  
Zodiac: shh!  
  
Earth: (whispers) why?  
  
Zodiac: Every body stay still... someone is coming.  
  
They all stood still very quiet. They heard faint footsteps becoming louder and coming towards them.  
  
Earth: 'I can't see anything.....holy shit it's right in front of us. I can't make out what it is though......'  
  
Whatever it was walked right past them all and left where it came from.  
  
Zodiac: that was close.  
  
Earth: come on let's follow it  
  
Meteor: okay come on Sailor Moon let's go  
  
((Silence))  
  
Earth: Sailor Moon??.....  
  
Zodiac: she's not here.  
  
Earth: holy shi---- cheese and peas. Who ever was here took her let's go!!!  
  
They started to run towards where the thing came from but it seemed like an endless run. After that long run they reached a blood shot red room. Where the other girls where there too.  
  
: Welcome to my palace sailor scouts. It's so nice you all came. And you brought me the princess too. Such a beautiful present. Thank you.  
  
Earth: let go of her Diamond!!! Or I'm going to have to force you!  
  
Diamond: you see if you force me to get her back. Then these two young gentlemen are going to get hurt and killed.  
  
Earth: call me blind but I don't see any guys here.  
  
Diamond: (snaps finger) then look behind you.  
  
They all turned around and found Serena, Darien, and Trunks all in separate bubbles unconscious  
  
Earth: let them go! Now!!  
  
Diamond: (laughs) no I think I like them the way they are.  
  
Mars: if you don't let them go now I swear you'll pay.  
  
Venus: ya!!! As the scout of love we will get you.  
  
Diamond: you all are pitiful. Sapphire take care of these loons.  
  
Sapphire: yes your highness.  
  
Sapphire (I dun know if that's how you spell his name but anyways) took out a sword and gestured for them to attack him.  
  
Earth: (walks up to sailor sun) I need you people to distract him while I try to get them free.  
  
Sun: oki doki vanilla coki ^___^  
  
Earth: thanks  
  
Sapphire: I'm waiting sailor scouts.  
  
Mars: mars fire-  
  
Meteor: no stop let us take care of him.  
  
Sun: SUN FIRE BALLS SHAKING!!!!  
  
Meteor: METEOR BLAZE SMACK!!!!!!!!!  
  
The two attacks headed towards Sapphire but he deflected them with his sword and the attacks went back to them  
  
Sun: go now Earth.  
  
Earth: right.  
  
Sailor Earth started to run towards the bubbles. When she made it she kneeled beside them.  
  
Earth: Serena Darien Trunks you guys wake up. Please wake up........  
  
Serena slowly opened her eyes. When Sailor earth saw her forehead she saw a crescent moon glowing.  
  
Earth: I need to get her out of here.  
  
Serena: Rina? I can't move...... I feel so weak........  
  
Earth: don't worry I'm going to get you out of here.  
  
Diamond: there is no use you won't be able to get her out on time. Or any of those two guys. These bubbles are designed to take away all of their energy until they have none.  
  
Earth: you bastard let them go!!!  
  
Diamond: never (slaps Sailor earth) Now if you want me ill be watching the entertainment of your scouts dieing.  
  
Diamond left to go sit on his throne.  
  
Earth: Serenity please holds on you just have to.....  
  
Serena: I'm trying but I don't think I can...  
  
Earth: no we need you to find the other princess and to save this world you can't leave us.  
  
Serena: im sorry... (Faints)  
  
Earth: SERENA!!! Wake up please Serena!!!!!!!  
  
Darien and Trunks woke up.  
  
Darien: where the hell are we??  
  
Trunks: I remember that I was at work and something knocked me out.... Oh my god Sere!!!!  
  
Darien: Serena!! 'I need to transform into tuxedo mask. But Trunks is going to know. Oh screw it'  
  
Darien transformed into tuxedo mask. He took out a rose and threw it at the bubble, and it popped.  
  
Earth: what the? How the..... You are........this can't be......  
  
Tuxedo mask: here I'll take her out (throws rose and bubble. It popped and he caught her before she fell to the ground.)  
  
Trunks: that's it I must be dreaming...... I just saw my best friend turn into tuxedo mask...... no no no better yet I'm crazy!!!  
  
Tuxedo mask: shut up trunks it is me (throws rose at Trunks' bubble)  
  
Bubble- (pop!)  
  
Trunks: (falls on the floor) oww! (gets up and rubs butt)  
  
Earth: she won't wake up... come on Sere wake up.  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Serena hold on please......  
  
Meteor & Sun: AHHHHHH!!  
  
Earth: (runs up to them) are you guys okay???  
  
Meteor: sorry we couldn't defeat him.  
  
Sun: we have failed you....  
  
The both shut their eyes and disappeared.  
  
Earth: no!! Jennifer......Rachele come back........  
  
Millennium: you're going to pay for killing our friends!!!!!!!!  
  
Zodiac: Nat there's only one way we could probably take him down....  
  
Millennium: how??  
  
Zodiac: come here and I'll tell you  
  
~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
sorry if it took me a long time to update I had a virus on my computer. Ill update soon! 


	12. lost and found chapter twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its characters.  
  
Lost and found chapter 12  
  
Sailor Millennium walked up to Zodiac  
  
Millennium- (whispers) what's the plan??  
  
Zodiac- ok you see how you can strike anything on your arrow??  
  
Millennium- (nods) ya why?  
  
Zodiac- I want you to strike him with my small sword.  
  
Millennium- but.....that sword is the source of your power! If I strike him with it you're going to die too!!  
  
Zodiac- just do it we all must make sacrifices sometimes!!  
  
Millennium: but-  
  
Zodiac- no buts here's the sword and just do it now! Or never.  
  
Millennium took out a bow and aimed the sword straight at sapphires' heart.  
  
Zodiac- hey Sapphire!! Over here buddy you're after me.  
  
Sapphire- (laughs) I see you are willing to die then huh?? Well it will be rude not to do so.  
  
Sapphire started to make a run to meteor. But then suddenly stopped he looked down to his chest and found a sword sticking out his chest where his heart is suppose to be. He looked back and saw Millennium smiling at him.  
  
Millennium- go to hell Sapphire.  
  
Sapphire- you b-bitch!  
  
Millennium- damn right and I'm proud to say it!  
  
Sapphire fell to the ground and disappeared.  
  
Mars- what about zodiac??  
  
Millennium- Jenny! (runs up to her) are you okay??  
  
Zodiac- well im dying but oh well....... Nat you got to help Rina find the princess. I can't stay any longer  
  
Millennium- but you have to we need you.  
  
Zodiac- leave me here you're wasting time go help Rina and wake up Serena. She now knows that she is the princess.  
  
Millennium- okay but I'll try to come back fast. Come on girls let's go.  
  
Mercury- wait did my ears hear correctly?  
  
Millennium- yes Serena is the princess of the moon. She is Serenity.  
  
Jupiter- so mars where is your crown? I thought you said that if she was that you were the queen of Canada.  
  
Mars- shut up. Come on Serena needs us.  
  
They all ran up to where Serena and the rest of the people were. Serena still hasn't woken up.  
  
Earth- where's Jenny?  
  
Millennium- she is over there (looks back but sees nothing) she's gone......  
  
Earth- fuck man!!!!!!!!!! There goes half of the group!!! We can't do it!! I give up.  
  
Millennium- yes we can earth. If we believe in ourselve-  
  
Earth- cut the bullshit! Look we can't even protect Serenity!!! How the fuck are we going to protect the other princess!?!? Look around us Nat we lost 3 of our best friends we can't do it. I give up. I failed. (detransforms) that's all I am a failure!!  
  
Millennium- don't you dare say that Rina! You are not a failure. You got us this far. We can't give up we need to keep going for our friends.  
  
Rina- Natalie there is no reason for you to preach to me it's not going to work.  
  
Venus- you are not a failure. You seem like a great girl.  
  
Jupiter- you have many skills. You are a great leader.  
  
Tuxedo mask- and you are a great sister.  
  
Diamond- you are the most pathetic human being I have ever seen. You are a failure. Just like you were in the past. Nothing more then dirt. You lead everybody back then into death. And you are going to do the same again.  
  
Mars- how would you know exactly about the past?!  
  
Diamond- I was there. And that earth girl was a reason why the moon kingdom fell.  
  
Venus- you don't make any sense.  
  
Diamond- you see the earth girl is princess Rina of the earth. She helped my sister Beryl destroy the moon kingdom. But thanks to the moon brat's mother she killed my sister.  
  
Trunks- what heck are you people talking about?  
  
Diamond- and of course we have the moon prince. The other annoying little brat. I must take you all down now. You and Rina stopped me before from getting the crystal of the moon but this time you won't again.  
  
Rina- you sure about that??  
  
Diamond- yes I am sure.  
  
Rina- well you see what sucks about this you won't be able to get it.  
  
Diamond- why is that.  
  
Serena- cause I have it.  
  
Trunks- Serena you're awake!!  
  
Serena- ya thanks to mom.  
  
Diamond- that crystal will be mine!!  
  
Rina- that's what you think. Are you ready Natalie??  
  
Millennium- yup let's take out the garbage..  
  
Rina- what the heck?  
  
Millennium- I don't know it just felt like the right moment to say it. ^__~  
  
Rina- and you people call me weird (-____-')  
  
Millennium- well you are.  
  
Rina- sure rub it in my face (transform) you do know this could be our death?  
  
Millennium- ohhhh well we lived a life before how knows maybe we can again  
  
Earth-you people take care of Serenity. We'll take care of this s.o.b  
  
Venus- let us help.  
  
Millennium- no you people stay with Serenity. She needs you the most then us. Come on let's go Rina.  
  
Earth- okay... ready to die diamond??  
  
Diamond- let's dance. (Takes out sword)  
  
Earth- oh wow I can do that too you wanna see? (Takes out sword.) you're not the only one with a sword.  
  
Millennium-I feel unspecail now ;__;  
  
Diamond- hmmm let's see how fast you can see me then.  
  
Diamond started to jump from place to place. He was very hard to see.  
  
Earth- he's going too fast. I.... (Turns around) can only sense him.  
  
Millennium- come on let's focus and I'm sure we can see him  
  
Earth- what the hell do you think I've been trying to do all this time!  
  
Millennium- well sorry for try-  
  
Blood started to gush out of Natalie's chest. Diamond had stabbed her in the back.  
  
Diamond- (chuckles) mmmm blood my favorite drink.  
  
Diamond slowly pulled out the sword from Nat's back and licked the blood off the sword. He kicked Natalie to the floor.  
  
Diamond- she's out of the way and now you're next.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter. Ill up date soon!! Ps there are only going to be 2 more chapters left ^__^ 


	13. lost and found chapter thirteen

Disclaimer- I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters.  
  
Lost and found chapter 13  
  
Diamond- she's out of the way and now you're next  
  
Earth- 'no she's gone we're screwed' you. You killed her. No she can't be gone she just can't be!!  
  
Diamond- don't worry you wont miss her that much because you'll be joining her soon in hell.  
  
Diamond tried to attack earth with his sword but something stopped him. There was some sort of force field protecting her.  
  
Serena- you're wrong Diamond no one is going to die here. In the name of the moon I won't let you!!  
  
The crystal appeared in front of Serena's chest.  
  
Serena- I am Serenity the protector of the earth and the moon. And I swear to you I will defeat you diamond.  
  
Diamond- that crystal will be mine Serenity!!  
  
Serena held out her hands in front of her aiming them straight at Diamond.  
  
Serena- you are not going to cause anymore pain here anymore! MOON COSMIC POWER!  
  
Rays of pink light came out of the crystal and attacked Diamond. Serena started to lose energy and felt herself getting dizzy.  
  
Mercury- she's losing focus you guys we need to help her.  
  
Jupiter- right! Now let's help Serenity.  
  
Venus- Okay. Venus planet power!  
  
Mercury- Mercury planet power!  
  
Mars- Mars planet power!  
  
Jupiter- Jupiter planet power!  
  
They all gave all of their powers to Serena but it wasn't enough.  
  
Serena- I can't keep it up... any longer.  
  
Trunks- come on Serena just a little while more. Come on baby sis you can do it!  
  
Darien- you can do it. I believe in you Serenity. We all do... Now please you have to hold on.  
  
Earth- 'she's not going to make it I just know it. I can feel it in my bones. I need to help her. But how??'  
  
- Princess Rina.  
  
Earth- what the? Who's speaking?  
  
-it is I. your mother. Goddess terra.  
  
Earth- okay that's it im losing it my mind is playing games on me now.  
  
Terra- this is no game that your mind is playing on you. Sweetie it's time to wake up your sleeping powers.  
  
Earth- how the hell do I do that??  
  
Terra- look inside you and you will find the answer. I must go now take care my little one.  
  
Earth- look inside of me? All I see is black things and guts.  
  
Rina looked at Serena. Just then Serena had fainted.  
  
Darien- Serena!  
  
Trunks- sere! Wake up. Oh dear sweet Jesus please wake up.  
  
Jupiter- look Diamond is still alive.  
  
Diamond- tsk tsk what a shame she gave it all her power to try to destroy me but not even a small scratch has appeared on me.  
  
Venus- I can't get up. I have no more energy.  
  
Mars- same here.  
  
Diamond- this is going to be fun. I will enjoy killing each and every one of you. Let's see who goes first. Hmmm I think it will be Sailor ......Mercury.  
  
Earth- hey you. You forgetting about me? Im still here.  
  
Diamond- hmm? Oh the little earth girl. You just like a fly annoying and never leaves.  
  
Earth- well then buzz buzz baby.  
  
Diamond- let's see if you can catch me then  
  
Diamond started to jump from place to place.  
  
Earth- 'oh great im toasted......he's too hard to see.'  
  
Darien- come on Serena wake up.... Wake up we need you.  
  
Trunks- 'Rina's in danger... she's going to die.' RINA LOOK BEHIND YOU!  
  
Earth- what the? (Turns around and Ducks) EPP!  
  
Diamond- hmmmmm seems like the moon prince can see me. Well let's see if he can see this coming.  
  
Diamond threw a small sword towards Trunks, aiming for his heart. It made impact and all that was seen was blood everywhere.  
  
!*!*!**!*!*!**!*!*!* END OF THIS CHAPTER Hey thank you for reading my chapter well I sort of miscalculated but I think 2 more chapters and that's it. Ill update soon!! Please review! 


	14. lost and found chapter fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or any of its characters. *sniff* I wish I did though  
  
Lost and found chapter 14  
  
Diamond threw a small sword towards Trunks, aiming for his heart. It made impact and all that was seen was blood everywhere........but it wasn't Trunks' blood it was Diamond's. Rina had struck a knife in his heart.  
  
Diamond- what the fuck!?! You little bitch!!!  
  
Earth- diamond rules #1 never turn your back in battle. And rule #2, I always wins.  
  
Diamond- (laughs) you really think you won?? Just because I'm dieing doesn't mean you won't too.  
  
Mars- what are you talking about Diamond?  
  
Jupiter- ya explain yourself!!!!  
  
Diamond- you see sailor scouts once im gone this place will self destruct in 10 minutes. And there is no exit here........  
  
Venus- what!?!?!  
  
Diamond- well ladies I must go now...... see you all in hell.  
  
Earth- okay it's a date then!  
  
Diamond disappeared. All that was left of him was dust.  
  
Darien- we need to get out of here....  
  
Earth- gee whiz wouldn't I love to but I don't know how.  
  
Venus- come on there has to be a way.  
  
Earth- well if we don't hurry up this place will blow up ohhhh 6 minutes now.  
  
Jupiter- I don't see you do anything to help!!  
  
Earth- Hmmmmm let me think I just killed diamond; my friends were just killed in front of my eyes.... Oh ya! I helped you guys find out who the moon princess is. And still you call that nothing.......  
  
Mercury- stop arguing you two we need to get out of here now!!  
  
Darien- and we have to do it fast Serena is getting paler by the second... hey trunks you alright???  
  
Trunks- ya im okay just a little scared of the sword it missed me by inches.....  
  
Mercury- I think I found a way out of here!!  
  
Mars- where Mercury!?!?!  
  
Mercury- right over there by that wall if we knock it down with just the right amount of energy it will fall. And behind that wall there is the control room. We can transport our selves out of here in there.  
  
Jupiter- come on let's try.....  
  
Mars- MARS FIRE BALLS IGNITE!!!!  
  
Mars attacked the wall but it was no use. Afterwards Jupiter joined in but still no difference. There were only 3 minutes left before the place would self destruct.  
  
Venus- there is no way to knock it down!!!!  
  
Mars- I can't do anymore I have no more energy............  
  
Jupiter- me too.........  
  
Earth- we are running out of time......... we can't get out.....unless.....  
  
Venus- unless what?!?!  
  
Earth- okay here the deal I can only transport 6 people out of here which means 1 of you people and me will be left behind to our bloody deaths.  
  
Darien- no we are leaving with everyone no one is going to be left behind  
  
Earth- Darien........ We all must make sacrifices okay...... you and Serena are needed in the future. Now who's going to stay here with me?  
  
Trunks- I'll stay. Darien will you please take care of Serena for me??  
  
Darien- with my life I swear to you.  
  
Earth- okay we have exactly 1 minute and a half before this place blows up.... I need you all to go in a circle and hold hands. Darien you and Serena go in the middle.  
  
They all did as they were told. Rina stretched out her hand in front of them. She said a small chant. A bright light started to surround the scouts.  
  
Rina- I forgot to mention when you guys return to your normal time you will forget about me my scouts and Trunks......  
  
Darien- what why!?!?!  
  
Rina- for Serena we don't want her to go through more depression. Bye Darien take care and I will always love you!!  
  
The light got brighter then it vanished and the scouts where no longer there.  
  
Trunks- I guess that's it huh?  
  
Rina- yup...... this is what I get for trying to save the world.  
  
Trunks- but you did it for a good cause.  
  
Trunks linked his arm with Rina's. Soon after the ground started to shake madly and everything started to blow up. The last thing that was seen was a very bright light.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!* END OF THIS CHAPTER Hey I hoped you liked it. Ill update soon and don't forget to review. One more chappie left^____^ 


	15. lost and found chapter fifteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or any of its characters...*sniff* I wish I did though...... WOW my last chapter!! Im sooo happy ne ways to the story.  
  
Lost and found chapter 15  
  
It has been a month since the scouts have escaped from the burning inferno. Everybody believed that Serena had saved them from there. No one remembered Rina, Trunks or any of the other scouts. The memories of them had been erased from their minds and everybody else who knew them.  
  
It was a Saturday morning. Serena woke up early got dressed and was waiting for Darien to go to ray's house for a scout meeting. She was patiently was waiting in the living room for him.  
  
Serena: come on Darien we're going to be late and this time it won't be my fault.  
  
Darien: (shouts from bedroom) ya! Hold your horses I need to find my wallet and then we'll be off.  
  
Serena: okay....... (mutters) you'll probably blame it on me anyways.....  
  
Darien: (behind Serena) did you say something??  
  
Serena: what the!?!?! Don't do that you scared me!!!!  
  
Darien: you get scared easily so it's not my fault.....  
  
Serena: sure it isn't  
  
Darien: come on let's go  
  
Serena: okay but last one out is the rotten egg!!! (Gets up from sofa and runs out the door)  
  
Darien: ((O__o)) that was unexpected...... (Shouts) hey wait uppp!!!  
  
Darien got up from the sofa walked outside, locked the door and ran to his car where Serena was already seated and buckled. He got in the drivers seat started the car and started their way to Ray's house. It took them about 10 minutes to arrive there. They both got out of the car and started to walk up the stairs.  
  
Serena: Ray.... Should.....really get escalators...... these stairs are murder!! ((hey I don't blame her they look tiring....))  
  
Darien: they wouldn't be if you would start doing a bit more exercise and eat less junk food.  
  
Serena: it's not my fault that junk food tastes good... and besides they call my name when im near. ^__^  
  
Darien: it's still hard to believe that your sailor moon. Especially since you're so lazy.  
  
Serena: hey look there are the girls. HI PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Darien: oh great there goes my hearing.  
  
Serena: hey I heard that you know.  
  
Ray: meatball head about time you get here!!!  
  
Serena: hey this time it wasn't my fault it was Darien's he couldn't find his wallet.  
  
Ray: sure it was. Don't blame other people for your actions.  
  
Serena: you don't believe me do you!?!  
  
Ray: nope  
  
Serena: you're such a big...... MEANIE!!! (Starts to sob)  
  
Ray: and you're such a crybaby  
  
Serena: am not  
  
Ray: are too!!!  
  
Lita: will they ever stop?  
  
Mina: at this point and time......never  
  
Darien: hey Serena look they have pizza.  
  
Serena: PIZZA!!!! Where!?!?!?!?!? (Looks around)  
  
Darien: you see they stopped.  
  
Serena: hey you lied to me there no pizza!!!!! ;__;  
  
Ray: quit your complaining there's some inside.  
  
Serena: YAY!! Pizza!!!  
  
Everybody: (sweat drops) oh Serena ((-_____-'))  
  
Everybody was having a good time and were busy talking about any new enemies while Serena was reading comic books. But little did they know some people were watching them from the distance as if they were protecting them.  
  
???: hey move your foot.  
  
?: why don't you move it!! Rachele!!!  
  
Rachele: cause I have no space here that's why Jennifer.  
  
Jennifer: well too bad!! (Sticks out tongue)  
  
Rachele: why you little-  
  
??: will you guys shut up!!!!  
  
Rachele & Jennifer: sorry Natalie *__*  
  
Natalie: good ^__^ hey where's Jenny??  
  
Jenny: right behind you...... sooo Rina what are we going to do now?? Are we going to go back and help them or what??  
  
Rina: I unno...... they don't even remember us....I.....I think its better this way.  
  
Rachele: but you know we are going to have to go back to them... sooner or later  
  
????: time will tell when we are needed.  
  
Rina: yup ^___^ you see Trunks knows what I mean.  
  
Jennifer: my butt hurts let's go......  
  
Rachele: but where do we go to? We don't exist in this time. We're dead remember!?!?  
  
Rina: hey that doesn't mean dead people can't have fun right??........ Sooo (walks up to Rachele) TAG YOUR IT!!!!!!! (Runs away)  
  
Rachele: what the???? ((O__o)) hey (tags Natalie) now your it!!! (Runs away)  
  
Natalie: ummmmmm okay........ ((o__O))  
  
Jennifer: ignore them it's just child's play.  
  
Rina: hey you pooper scoopers!!!! Hurry up!!!!  
  
Trunks: (laughs)  
  
Jenny: that's our Rina for ya!!! ^___^  
  
Jenny, Natalie and Jennifer walked ahead. But Trunks stayed behind..... He was looking at his little sister's form. Oh how he missed her but he could not see her yet until the time was right...........  
  
Trunks: (whispers in the air) Serena hope to see you soon take care.........  
  
Serena was reading the comic book untill she felt as if someone was watching her. She put down the book and then heard the wind say ...........  
  
Wind: 'Serena hope to see you soon take care......'  
  
Serena: huh?? 'What was that?? Was it the wind??? No it couldn't be it sounded so familiar......... as if I know that voice........'  
  
Darien: hey Sere what's wrong??  
  
Serena: Hmm? Oh it's that I thought I heard someone but I guess it was only the wind  
  
Darien: come one let's go home...  
  
Serena: (gets up) okay......  
  
Serena and Darien were saying goodbye to the girls. But then Serena saw a tall figure in the bushes. She blinked her eyes but the figure disappeared. The only name that came to her mind was.......  
  
Serena: 'Trunks my dear brother I know you are here watching me oh how I miss you so much.......hope to meet soon.....'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!**!*!* THE END  
  
YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!! Im done!!!! Yay!! *does the Mexican hat dance* well I want to take time and thank all my readers how actually took their precious time and read my story:  
  
Serena crystalmoon: thank you for the advice but I like writing my stories like this but the next story I do write Ill do it the way you want me too ^__^  
  
Serenity komoshiro: thank you sooo much for reading my fic!!! It means so much for me.  
  
Silver moonlight-81: thank you sooo much!! Your one of my best loyal readers and it means so much.^___^  
  
Sailorserenity2: thank you sooo much!!!  
  
Emmastarz: thank you... I hoped u liked the last chapter!!  
  
AnImE-LoVeR-GiRl-316: thank you sooooooo much ^___^  
  
Taka-Ichi-Sisters: thank you^_____^  
  
Inuyashafan65: thank you ^__^  
  
Darksun: thank you^___^  
  
Jen: Heyyy jenny thank you for reading my story you my home girl (oh I knoe her she goes to my school)  
  
Sailor of the sun: thank you for your advice..... I hoped you liked the last chapter  
  
Toykogirl14: thank you!!!!  
  
Deathlioness: thank you sooo much your also one of my faithful readers!! And it meant so much to me ^___^  
  
Super Purple Neko: thank you!!!  
  
Beckyjoe3689: thank you sooo much!!!  
  
Elsy: thank you Elsy for reading I luvs you!!! (She's my cuz who live in the states while I live in Canada)  
  
Luna: thank you for reading!!  
  
James Stutz: thank you!!!  
  
Calisto: I don't know why you liked it so much cause to me it's a weird fic but thank you for reading!!!  
  
Jenavie: thank you for reading and next time I'll take Ur advice^___^  
  
White-Crystal-Emerald-Dragon: hey thank you sooo much. Don't worry I'll write more of my works soon!! And I hope you'll enjoy them^___^  
  
Well that's about everybody......... well as I said before THANK YOU SO SO SO much!!!! For reading my fic. Well ttfn!!! BUH BYE!!!  
  
p.s if you guys want a sequel tell me ^____~ 


End file.
